Love By Another Name
by nyhottie211
Summary: Fate turns everything around. Chapter 13 is up. THanks for the comments! You guys are the best.
1. Chapter 1

Love by Another Name"- A Pearl Harbor Story  
  
Hey girls! This is my new story. It's a Pearl Harbor story. It's sort of similar to the movie but not really. I added one person here. Elaine is her name. Josh is of course Danny. So, here goes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Danny!" yelled Rafe to his friend on the other side of the street. Turning around, smiling, Danny said, "Rafe! Hey! Where you going?!" "I'm going to the train station. Don't you remember, my sister, Elaine, is coming back today?" Said Rafe as he came up to Danny. "Really? Wow! The last time I saw Elaine, was when we were kids." Danny said, picturing Elaine. He wondered how she had changed. "Well, I'll tell you what, Danny boy, come on down with me and you two will meet each other again." Said Rafe. "Good idea, Rafe. Let's go." Said Danny. Danny and Rafe ran to the train station. Arriving there and taking a breath, Danny said, "Well, where is she?" "I don't know, Danny. Her train had to come by now." Said Rafe. Suddenly, "Rafe! Rafe!" screams a voice far off. Turning around Rafe, saw her. He saw Elaine. He ran to her and Danny followed him. "Oh, Elaine! You look so beautiful! How you have changed!" said Rafe taking his sister into his arms and hugging her. "Oh thank you Rafe and look at you. You're so handsome." She said smiling. Danny meanwhile just stared at her. 'She really is beautiful.' He thought. Elaine was beautiful indeed. She had light black hair, dreamy baby blue eyes, a beautiful body, and the softest skin. Looking up to see that someone was standing behind Rafe, Elaine pulled away from him and said, "Well, Rafe, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over here?" "Oh, I don't think there needs to be an introduction. That's Danny over there." Said Rafe. "Danny? Danny Walker?" asked Elaine surprised. "Yup." Rafe said looking at Danny who looked at him and came up. "Elaine, wow, is it really you?" asked Danny smiling at her. "Yes, it is and look at you. You've.you've changed so much, Danny." Said Elaine. Smiling at her, Danny said, "So, have you." Rafe realized that the two needed to be alone and left to get Elaine's baggage. "So, how is everything, Danny? You better catch me up on a lot." She said smiling. "Well, everything's great. There's not much I can catch you up on, Elaine. I mean what can I say, I'm a workaholic. I have not personal life. No, girl, no nothing. I work in the military. Rafe is the only best buddy I've got." Said Danny. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone." Said Elaine. "Maybe. Well, enough about me. Let's talk about you. How have you been?" he asked. "Oh great, great." Said Elaine. The two continued their conversation, until they stopped at a special place.  
  
Well, that's the end of the first, chapter! Please, tell me what you think, y'all! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Elaine and Danny chattered away, but one the car stopped Elaine looked up at the place that Rafe had brought them to. "Rafe, why are we here?" asked Elaine, thinking something dramatic had happened, since they were standing in front of a hospital. "Because, my girl, Evelyn, works here. I want her to meet you." said Rafe smiling. "Oh thank god. I thought something had happened." said Elaine smiling with relief. All three of them stepped out of the car and began to enter the hospital.  
  
"So, Evelyn, who are you waiting for?" asked Betty, a close friend of Evelyn. "I'm waiting for Rafe, to bring his sister, so that I could meet her." said Evelyn in disgust. "Why are you saying it this way?" asked Betty. "Because, I really don't want to meet her. I don't like her." said Evelyn. "Why not?" asked Betty. "Because, she's gonna take up all of Rafe's time. Instead of spending it with me, he's going to spend it with her." said Evelyn angrily. "No! Don't think that. I'm sure he'll manage to keep in touch with the both of you. Always, think positive, Evelyn." said Betty. "Yes, I should, but I don't." replied Evelyn. Suddenly, Rafe and Elaine come up to Evelyn. "Evelyn, hello, darling." said Rafe as he embraced her. "Hi, honey." she said kissing him on the cheek. "Hello, Danny. Well, you must be Elaine." said Evelyn talking to her. "Yes, I am. Hi, Evelyn! It's nice to meet you. Rafe has told me so much about you." she said embracing Evelyn in a hug. "Did he?" she asked smiling. Elaine nodded. "Evelyn, Elaine, wants to work as a nurse as well. Maybe, you could help her, get started, on becoming one." said Rafe. "Of, course, sweetie, anything for Elaine." Evelyn said sarcastically, all though no one really noticed her sarcasm. "Oh, thank you, Evelyn." said Elaine. Evelyn, replied by laughing. "Say, how about we all go out this evening?" asked Rafe. Everyone nodded, except Elaine. "Elaine, how about it?" asked Rafe. "Um....sure." she replied faking a smile. "Great." said Rafe. Evelyn was then called back to her duties and Rafe was called to his, and Danny and Elaine were alone.  
  
"So, Elaine....I uh........noticed you were feeling uncomfortable when Rafe asked you about going out this evening. Why is that?" asked Danny. "Well.....you see.....I know what will happen. Rafe and Evelyn will go off dancing...and well......I'll be left alone and look like a fool. I don't really have a boyfriend...let alone a fiance." said Elaine. "Well, don't you worry about that. I'll keep you company. If you want I can pretend to be your boyfriend." said Danny. She looked up at him. Not knowing what to answer. She knew what her heart said. It said 'yes'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Gee......Danny...thanks. I guess you could keep me company, but you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend or anything, like that." said Elaine blushing. "Oh, alright then." said Danny smiling back at her. "Well, then I'll see you tonight." Elaine said to Danny as the two stopped in front of Rafe's house, in which Elaine, would be staying. "Yes, I will. Good-bye." Dany said as he turned around and left. "Good-bye, Danny!" screamed Elaine, smiling. He turned around and smiled, and began on his path back to the military.   
  
"I'll be right there." screamed Elaine as the doorbell rang to her and Rafe's house. She opened the door, only to see Evelyn. "Hello, Evelyn." she said smiling. "Hello." said Evelyn. "Where is Rafe?" asked Evelyn. "Oh....he's getting ready. He'll be out soon." said Elaine, eyeing Evelyn. She was very attractive no wonder Rafe, had fallen for her. "So.......are you and Danny a couple?" asked Evelyn. "Oh, no." replied Elaine blushing. "Well, you should be. You two look really good together." said Evelyn. "Oh, thank you, but we're not a couple." said Elaine smiling. "Hmmm." mouthed Evelyn. "Evelyn, darling." said Rafe, as he came out to hug his girlfriend. "Hi, honey." replied Evelyn kissing Rafe on the cheek. Elaine looked on and smiled. She was happy for her brother, but she had wished she had, had the same happiness to share with someone. And, yet, she deprived herself of happiness. The one person she loved had left her once, but the other whom she was in love with now, was right in front of her. He was there, she just had to say the words.

Chapter 4  
  
Elaine decided that she would have to wait to figure out her true feelings about, Danny, whom she know thought she was in love with, or so she thought. She looked at him as a man, no more, a boy. "Well, y'all, I'm set. Let's go." said Rafe. Everyone, nodded, and left with Rafe.   
  
  
As, they pulled up to the club, they were, in Rafe and Evelyn ran out together, and it to the club on the dance floor. "Well, that's nice. They left us." said Danny, trying to break the silence. "Yes, but, they are in love. Let them, enjoy their time, while thet are able to." said Elaine sadly. She knew that the war was coming up, and that her brother would soon leave to fight. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Danny as he put his arm around her, feeling her pain, and understanding what she was talking about.   
  
Smiling up at him, she said, "Well, let's not worry about that. Would you like to dance?" "Sure, okay." he replied getting nervous. 'What is wrong with me? It's just Elaine. My friend.' thought Danny, as his cheeks started to get red.   
  
From a corner, Rafe and Evelyn, watched Danny and Elaine dance. "Rafe, darling, don't they look sweet?" asked Evelyn. "Yeah, they do." said Rafe. "Surely, there's something going on with them." said Evelyn. "NAh, they're just friends." replied Rafe. "Well, they sure act and look like they're more than friends." said Evelyn. "Evelyn, are you getting an idea?" asked Rafe. "You, read my mind, darling." said Evelyn. "We need to match them up, Rafe.'' said Evelyn. "I don't know about that. If they love each other, let them come forward to each other by themselves.'' said Rafe.   
  
The song ended. Yet, it was very hard for Danny and Elaine to step apart from each other. "Thank you for the dance." Elaine said as she stepped away from Danny. "No. Thank you." said Danny. "Well, let's go. I see Rafe." added Elaine quickly. "Well, aren't you two, the perfect little couple?" asked Evelyn as she saw Danny and Elaine together. They both just blushed. They're bodies have been apart, but their hands weren't. They were holding hands as they came back to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Well, aren't you two the cutest, little couple?'' said Evelyn as seh saw the two walk together hand in hand. "Oh." she Elaine as she looked at her hand locked in with Danny's. She quickly let go of his hand and smiled uncomfortably. "Rafe, that's our favorite song, let's go dance to it." said Evelyn, as she heard a new song playing. The two got up and ran away, to the dance floor. "Well. there they go, laeving us again." said Elaine. Danny chuckled softly. Then he looked at her. He looked at how beautiful and sweet she was. He realized he was in love with her. He needed to tell her how he truly felt, right now. "Elaine, there is something I have to confess." said Danny. "I am deeply and madly in love with you." he added. "Danny, I...I feel the same way." she replied to him. He looked at her and smiled. As she pressed his soft and tender lips against hers, her heart melted. She was lin love with him, and he was in love with her. She had him and he had her. They were meant to be.   
  
"Danny, I had a great time today." said Elaine as the evening ended. "So did. Tonight was the greatest night of my life. I love you so much." said Danny to her. "I Love you too." she said as she leaned to kiss him. "I'll see you tomorrow." said Danny as their kiss ended and he kissed her on the cheek. "Good-night." she said as she stepped into her apartment. "Bye." he replied ass he walked away.

Ah what a beautiful morning." said Elaine, as she pushed the curtains, away. She thought of Danny, and how wonderful, their relationship had been. They had been dating for about two years. But, things had changed. Rafe had left Tennesse to fight for Britain, since there had been a war going on.   
  
"Elaine, there's a letter for you." said Evelyn, giving Elaine a letter that had come to her. "Thank you." Elaine replied to Evelyn as she took the letter from her and began reading it.   
  
"What?" asked Elaine herself, as she finished reading the letter. "Elaine, what's wrong?" asked Evelyn hearing Elaine talk to herself. "Evelyn, this letter, is ordering me to go to Britain and help the wounded." said Elaine. "So?" asked Evelyn. "Evelyn, the war will be going on for another two years. I won't be here. Danny, won't wait for me." said Elaine, as tears formed on her eyes. "Oh God! What am I gonna do?!" yelled Elaine, as she run out of the house, crying.   
  
Evelyn, picked up the letter and re-read it to herself. Elaine was right, she had been ordered to go to Britain. Evelyn knew Elaine was not going to tell Danny, about this. A smile approached Evelyn's face, as she grabbed her coat, and left the house.   
  
"Danny! I'm gonna need that one." said Red, pointing to a tool that was next to Danny. Danny handed it to Red. Red, and Danny had been fixing an Airplane, which Danny built for Rafe, as a thank-you-for defending our country, present. "Danny." said Evelyn as she came up to him. "Hey! How are you?" Danny asked her. "I'm okay. How are you?" asked Evelyn. "I'm great. Ever since Elaine, came into my life, I couldn't have been more happier. God, I love her." said Danny. "Well, she's the reason I came to see you. You see, she got this letter, today." said Evelyn handing the letter Evelyn had gotten from Britain to Danny. Danny read it carefully. His eyes widened at a point. "Evelyn, why did you bring this to me?" asked Danny. "Well, I--" she was interuppted. "If Elaine, has something to tell me, she will. Don't you ever meddle in our buissness again." said Danny, as he left to find Elaine and talk to her about this letter. "That's what you think Danny." said Evelyn to herself, as she walked back to the house.   
  
Elaine, stopped running, and sat on the grass. She wiped her tears away. She had to tell Danny about her letter sooner or later.   
  
Danny, stopped running as he saw Elaine sit on the grass. She was such an angel. She was sitting in the spot in which Danny and her sat together when they wanted to be alone.   
  
Danny stopped his footsteps as he sat on the grass behind Elaine and put his arms around her, he could hear her gasp. He pressed a soft kiss on her neck and when he did that, she realized it was him. "Danny?" she asked. "Yes, honey?" he replied. "I need to talk to you." she said as she turned to face him. "God, you're beautiful." he said. "OH, Danny, I love you." she said as she kissed him. As, she pulled away from him, tears were dropping from her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Danny, I got a letter today. I've been ordered to go to Britain." said Elaine. "I know, Evelyn told me. She gave me this." said Danny handing the letter to Elaine. "I see. Look, I understand if you don't want to be with me, anymore. I know that you can't wait, for two whole year, for me." she said to him. "Elaine, I will wait forever for you, if I have to. God knows, I love you." said Danny. "Are you sure, you can?'' she asked him. "Elaine, of course. You know I would. There's no other girl for me." said Danny. "I'm glad." she said as she smiled. "Elaine, listen I know that this is probably, too soon, and at the wrong time, but, Will you marry me?" he asked her. "What? Are you serious?" she said smiling. He nodded his head. "Yes! Of Course!" she replied smiling. "Really? That's great!" Danny said as he hugged her. Things were getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Elaine and Danny were busy day and night planning the wedding.   
  
Evelyn, stood inside the house watching the two, so happy in love, she thought about her wedding with Rafe. It would be perfect. Everyone would be there and Evelyn would be the queen. She loved the idea of that.   
  
"Honey, are you allright?" asked Rafe as he walked in to see Evelyn day-dreaming, she looked a little weird. "Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." she said as she came up to Rafe and put her arms around him. "What's that?" he asked her. "Oh, us and our wedding." Evelyn said. "Well, aren't you a fast one?" asked Rafe. "What do you mean?" she asked as she became serious and took her arms away from him and looked up at him. "Nothing, honey." said Rafe. "You don't want to marry me?" she asked getting angry. "I do, its just that let's take things slow." Rafe said. "Oh, i see. I'm sorry, honey. I love you." she said as she kissed him.   
  
The two decided on the chocolate cake and left the bakery. They went to pick out the flowers. "I love roses. Danny, what do you think?" she asked him. "Great, I love roses as well. What colors though?" he asked her. "Well, red, uh maybe white, I don't know, that's the coordinator's job." she replied. "Yes, it is. Have we sent out the invitations to everyone?" asked Danny. "Yes, we did, honey. I can't wait till tomorrow, the day we get married." Elaine said. "Me too. It's just sad that you have to leave a month after the wedding. " Danny said. Elaine remembered that, and said, "I know but, its my duty. I mean I have to help other people." "I know you do, but does it have to be you? I'm gonna be worried about you so much. What if something happens to you?" he asked as he held her close to him. "Nothing's going to happen, Danny. Don't think about things like that." she said. She didn't want to thing about the bad things. There were so many good things in her life. She didn't want to nor need to think about that letter. "You're right, darling, I'm so sorry." Danny said. "It's alright. Just try to stay happy." she said. "I will.  
  
"Do you like the taste of the cake?" asked Elaine. She and Danny were in a bakery, they were tasting different cakes. "This cake tastes great, but you are so much better." he said as he smiled. "Danny...you're so sweet." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I know." he replied.   
  
"Well, are we finished with the last touches?" asked Danny. "Yes, everything else is done." she said. "Okay, well see you tomorrow honey. Can't wait to become your husband." he said to her as he kissed her lips. "Mmmmm....I love you too. Bye." she said as she walked into her small house.   
  
'Tomorrow's the day I become Danny's wife. I hope everything will go alright.' thought Elaine as she turned off the lights and hopped into her bed. She closed her eyes as she thought of her and Danny.   
  
  
"The Wedding".......  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head." said Evelyn as she came up to Elaine. "Oh, what time is it?" asked Elaine. "It's 10, the wedding starts at 1. Come on we have to get ready." she said. "Oh thank you so much, Evelyn. I would have dozed off even longer." said Elaine laughing lightly. "Yes, well thanks to me you aren't. I'm so helpful." said Evelyn giggling. "Yes, you are. What would I do without you?" asked Elaine as she came up to Evelyn and hugged her. "Probably miss your wedding." said Evelyn giggling. Elaine giggled with her. She was so excited. 'Well, even Evelyn's happy, this has got to be a perfect wedding.' thought Elaine as she dressed up.  
  
"Oh, my god where is she?" asked Danny as he was waiting for Elaine in the altar. "Danny, calm down. She'll be here. She loves you. She's not going to ditch you." said Rafe. "I know, but I just don't want anything to go wrong." said Danny. "It won't you two will get married and be very happy together. Just relax. " said Rafe.  
  
"Rafe, baby, it's time." said Evelyn. "Oh, well Danny, good luck." said Rafe as he went to walk Elaine to the altar. Danny smiled.   
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." said Rafe as he saw Elaine in a beautiful white gown. Her hair was put up. She looked great. "Thank you. You look handsome as well. Well, let's go, I'm ready to get married and become Mrs. Daniel Walker." she said as she smiled. "Let's go then." said Rafe as he took her hand and the two began walking to the altar.   
  
The wedding march began. Elaine and Rafe walked down. Everyone smiled at them as they walked by. Elaine smiled back, but she couldn't look at any one but Danny. He felt the same feelings as she did. She suddenly realized, that he truly was her match and he was the person who she was meant to be with.   
  
She finished walking. She came up to Danny and took his hand. The priest began marrying them.   
  
"Do you Daniel Walker take Elaine Mcwaley to be your wife?" the priest asked him. "Yes, I do, of course." he replied. She smiled at him.   
  
"And do you Elaine Mcwaley take Daniel Walker to be your husband?" the priest asked her. "Yes, yes, I do." she replied. "Mr. Walker you may now kiss the bride." said the priest. Danny smiled as he kissed her.   
  
Everyone, clapped and the two walked off, to their reception.   
The wedding had ended and so had the reception.   
  
"Elaine, you sure you ready for this?" Danny asked her. "Danny, I love you, of course." she said as she kissed him and he led her to the bedroom.   
  
A month later.....................  
  
Today, Elaine was leaving. ''I don't want you to leave." he said. "I know you don't. I don't want to either." said Elaine. "I know but you have to. Just, don't fall out of love with me." said Danny chuckling. "I won't. I'll come back. Two years should be nothing for us, with the way we love each other. If two people really love each other, they can battle through anything and it doesn't matter if they don't see each other, for two weeks, a month, ten years, love won't fade. Just remember that Danny and that I love you." she said as she kissed him passionately. "I love you too." said Danny. "Good-bye." she smiled. "See you in two years." he said sadly. "I love you." she replied. "Me too." he said.   
She got on the train and rode away.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  

The sky was dark, from all the bombs in the air. Every minute more and more patients...were brought in. "Nurse! Get in here!" screamed the doctor. "I'm coming!" yelled Elaine. "This patient...is going to die here...but I want you to keep him comfortable. It'll be a matter of days before he days..but just talk to him." said the doctor. "Alright..I'll give him morphine to keep him calm as well." siad Elaine. She hated seeing people die...but she loved to help them recover..that is why she had become a nurse. "I'm Nurse McWaley, but you can call me Elaine." she said as she smiled. "Well, hello. I'm..my name..is Peter." he said. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Peter. I'm just going to give you a bit of morphine." she said. "Don't. I'm going to die aren't I??" he asked sadly. "Of course not! Morphine will help, you trust me." she said. Peter smiled softly, though he knew Elaine was lying.  
  
"Rafe..I love you so much...Please, be careful." sobbed Evelyn. Rafe had volunteered to fight. He was leaving today. "Take care of yourself buddy." Danny said. "I will, don't you two worry about me..I will come back. I love you both. I just hope my little sister..is okay." said Rafe. "Who cares about her? I care about you only." said Evelyn. "hey, now, she's my little sister and I love her. DOn't worry about me, I love you." he said as he kissed her softly. Then he got, on the train. Danny adn Evelyn watched in fear as he had drove off.   
  
On the way home, Danny had thought about Elaine. He had thought about how much he missed her. She hadn't written a letter to him in so long. He had wondered if something was wrong, but he remembered her words"I'll come back" and a smile came onto his face.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

It was called. Elaine was in her nurse's room. All though she was supposed to rest, she couldn't. She kept thinking about Danny. Suddenly, she had fears. She was afraid of dying. She was afraid she would never see him again. She remebered his face. With her she brought along, pictures of everyone, Rafe, Danny, and her freinds. She took those pictures out and they put a smile on her face. When, she saw Danny, she began to realize how much she missed him. How she wished, she was in his arms now, and he'd be caressing her hair, and telling her sweet things, just whispering them into her ear. But, she knew she had to wait, for that. She made a promise to herself, that she would get out alive.   
  
Danny could think of nothing but her. Elaine was mostly on his mind day and night. He wished he was with her at the moment. Danny's thoughts were then broken by a telephone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Danny? Is that you?"  
"Yeah....Elaine?!!!!!!!!!!"  
"No. This is Evelyn."   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Elaine. I'm sorry..I'm losing my mind already, and its been a couple of days only."   
"Oh, it's allright. I miss Rafe terribly as well."   
"Yea."  
"Yeah. Well listen, I'm kind of lonely, and I think you are too, so would you like to maybe get some dinner with me? I'm getting kinda hungry." she giggled  
"Well, I don't see why not? How bout I meet up with you next to your house?"  
"Ok, sounds good. I'll see you there, shortly."  
"Bye"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Weeks had passed, but the war still went on. Elaine missed Danny more, but made good friends with Peter. 

"I'm worried Peter. What if he doesn't love me anymore?" asked Elaine. 

"Yes he does, how can one not love you? You are perfect in many ways." he replied. Elaine looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just miss him so much, I'm getting these stupid ideas." she said chuckling.  

"Ahh. That must be it." he smiled. 

"Yes." she replied. 

"How long have you two been married anyway?" Peter asked.

"Oh just a couple of months." she replied

"Then, I suppose you don't have any kids." he said

"No. But, we will." 

Peter smiled at her, but beneath his smile hid a secret that he didn't on telling Elaine, just yet. 

"Hi, did you have trouble getting here?" asked Evelyn as she hugged Danny. 

"Nah, the storm, cooled off." he said smiling.

"Yeah." 

"So how are you?" he asked. 

"I feel better now that you are here." she said smiling.

"Let's get some dinner." he said

"Yeah, sure just let me get my purse." she said

As she got her purse, the phone rang. "I'll get it, Evelyn." Danny said.

"Hello?"

"Danny, this is Red. Is Evelyn there?"

"Yeah." 

"Danny, I've got some bad news, some really bad news."

"Red, what's wrong?" Danny said, getting worried.

"Danny, this is so hard for me to say, but Rafe, he was…" 

"Don't say it!"

"He died. I'm sorry."

"No! It can't be."

Just then Evelyn came into the room. "Danny, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm upset by the news as well. You better tell Evelyn. I don't think I can. I'm sorry. I'll drop on ya later. Bye." 

"Well? What's going on?" she kept asking. He didn't know how to tell her. These were the worst news anyone could deliver. "Danny, if you don't want to tell me, at least let's leave." she said. 

"Evelyn, this is the hardest thing I had to say to anyone, in my entire life."

"What is it Danny?"

"Rafe.."

Her face turned pale. She knew the words, that were going to be said next. Tears filled up her eyes. She couldn't say a word.

"It'll be okay." Danny said as he came up to her and held her while she sobbed. 

"I can't believe, he's gone." she said, in tears.

"Me too, Ev."

"We were just starting our lives. My only love, is gone."

"My best-friend is gone. I just hope Elaine is okay."

"How can you think of her? Rafe died."

He didn't say anything because he knew Evelyn was upset.   
"You know, I look at myself and all I can see is Rafe, cause he really is the one who fitted into this uniform. He was a brave soldier."

"He was." she sobbed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Rafe McWaley, was my best-friend and will always be, even though he's gone. We all loved him but god took him away from us because he wanted to keep a great person close to him. Rafe, was also a great soldier. To Rafe." Danny said. Betty, Red, Sandra, Evelyn, and Danny all gathered together to say good-bye to Rafe. 

When the ceremony slowly ended, Danny went up to his and Elaine's room and wrote…

Dearest Elaine,

I miss you more than ever. I can't wait till you get here, and I hold you in my arms. Unfortunately, things haven't been so great here. I'm sorry babe, but Rafe he died. I know that now you feel horrible, because you lost a brother, and I know these news aren't the best especially to you, at the time you're in, but I had to inform you. I'm so sorry this happened. I just hope that you are okay, and you come back to me safe and sound. I love you so much, I want you to know that I will be there for you in every step of the way. If you need anything, anything at all, just write. I love you.

Danny 

He then went outside and mailed the letter. 

Two Weeks Later 

Elaine sat at her desk, writing a letter to Danny.

"Hey."

"Hi, Peter. How are you doing today?" 

"Oh, I'm great, thanks to you. I just want to say thanks for helping me heal. I'm going home today."

"Oh? It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, well, I just came to give you this."

He put a small box on the table and pushed it towards Elaine.

"What's this?"

" Just open it."

She opens the box, only to look in surprise. 

"Peter, thank you."

The box contained a gold necklace. 

"You really didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem. I wanted to thank you."

She smiled at him.

"Well, I better go now, it's almost time for me to leave. Thanks for everything really, and if you ever need anything you know where to find me, in New York. Well, good-bye, it was great to meet you. I'll miss you." 

"Bye, it was great taking care of you and thank you for this." 

He smiled and walked off. Elaine stared at the necklace for about a minute, when Patricia another nurse came in.

"Elaine, you got a letter." she said as she handed the letter to Elaine and left the room. Elaine excitedly opened the letter because she knew it was from Danny and she couldn't wait to hear from him, but her smile turned into tears, when she read about Rafe. 

"Oh, my god. He's gone." she sobbed, but her sobs were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"Oh shit! We're being attacked." She wiped her tears and ran outside to help the wounded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nurse!" screamed a doctor.

"Get this patient, some morphine, he's not going to last much longer." said the doctor as he came up to a frightened Elaine. 

She nodded at him and went for the morphine. "Nurse, am I going to die?" asked the patient. 

"No, you are going to be just fine." Elaine said. 

Another bomb exploded this time near the hospital. 

"We have to get these patients out of here." said Elaine to herself and began to help the patients out their beds. 

She was down to her last patient, when a bomb exploded in the hospital in front of her. 

"Pass, me that screw over there." Danny said to Red as the two of them worked on an airplane that Danny and Rafe began built. Danny missed Rafe so much. He was truly an amazing person.

"Danny!" said Sandra as she came up to see him. 

"Hey, how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's great."

"Danny, I think you should have a look at this." she said as she handed him a newspaper. 

"War Gets Worse In Germany! Hospital is bombed!" 

"Oh no! Elaine! I have to find out if it was her hospital." 

Sandra put her arm on his shoulder, to comfort him. 

"I'm sure she's fine." 

"I hope so. I don't know what I'm going to do, if I lose her." 


	11. Chapter 11

 Chapter 11

 "Doctor, there's no sign of her." said Patricia. 

 For the past hour the doctor and Patricia were looking for Elaine. But, they couldn't find her.  After the bomb exploded in the hospital, it was hard to find anyone. Most of the patients were taken into safety and many were dead. 

"I'm sorry Patricia, but we have to call off the search." the doctor said

"But, we can't! She might be alive and may be in need of our help. No. We have to keep looking." 

"Are you insane? We have thousands of patients that are in need of our help. I'm calling the search off." 

"Oh, no. Does that mean she is dead?" asked Patricia.

"I don't know, but nurse return to your duties." 

"Yes, sir." 

Patricia walked into a room of noisy patients screaming for help, each one with a wound much worse than the one before him. Patricia was thinking about Elaine. She couldn't believe and didn't want to believe that she was dead.  Elaine was a strong woman.  She knew that the doctor and the rest of the military were helpless and she knew that only one person could help her and she would find him. She had to reach Peter. 

By the next two hours, the patients were calm and the doctor spoke of the causalities of the incident in the hospital. 

"How bout this one here, sir? Elaine Walker?" 

"She's dead. It's sad, she was a dedicated nurse."

The young boy looked sadly at the doctor and wrote down her name on a sheet of paper which he was going to give to the press to write in the newspaper. 

Patricia over-heard the conversation.

"This is horrible. She may not even be dead. How could he do this?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny sat on their porch thinking of Elaine. He didn't have any information at all about her. She had not wrote back to him, since the day he mailed her the letter. 

"What if she really is dead? What am I going to do without her?" he said to himself as he sighed.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." said Evelyn as she walked up next to Danny and sat down. 

"How can I not? I don't know how she is or where she is. What if she's dead?"

"Then you will go on with your life."

"How can you say that? Look, Evelyn leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Danny, that was cruel of me. I want to help."

"You can't."

"Look, the war is almost over. Maybe, soon she'll come back. She might just be busy. Besides, they'll be printing out the list of casuelities soon."

"Oh god. I hope she isn't on there."

He said as he slowly cried while Evelyn somehow tried to comfort him. 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two Weeks Later

"Peter, business is going up by 10%." said John, Peter's assistant.

After he was released, Peter started a newspaper business. He became rich and owned a wonderful mansion, but his life was not as wonderful as his house. He had still been grieving about  how he had lost a daughter and a wife while she was giving birth to her, and the one other person he had loved was married and in love with someone else. He didn't know how she was, where she was, if she was alive. 

"You know, you ought to start going out more. Having fun." 

"Having fun with women?"

"Well, partially, yes."

"John, you know Clair died just a few years ago. I just can't." 

"Peter, its time to move on. She would want you to be happy."

"I am moving on."

"Oh, right, that girl you are in love with? Elaine?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Peter, let's talk seriously. You don't know much about her. All you know is that she is married. She might even be dead."

"Now, don't say that. She's kind and I am in love with her. Look, leave my personal life to me. You just worry about our business."

John gave a half-smile to Peter and walked out of the office. Peter sat down in his chair and made himself comfortable. However, he could think of no one but Elaine and his wife. He had loved his wife, but he had found a great kindness in Elaine, a kindness that he could not describe.

"Where is she now?" he asked himself but he knew not the answer

The war for now was coming to an end. The patients were sent home and Patricia was packing her bags. 

"Nurse, may I come in for a second?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes." 

"Look, I want to ask for a favor. You must not tell anyone about Elaine, that she may be alive. I could charged highly with that."

"Sir, excuse me for saying this, but screw you! I'm looking for her. She is one of my best-friends and I am not going to leave her until I find out that she really is dead." said Patricia as she gathered her bag and left the room. 

"No one is going to stop me. I'll find her. I know she is not dead." Said Patricia as she got on the train and rode away to find Elaine. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good day, sir."

"Good day, Melina." said Peter as he walked into his house. He wore a smile but felt a heartbreak inside. 

"Oh, sir there is a young lady, waiting for you in the living room."

"A lady?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh well, yes, thank you."

Melinda nodded and got back to her duties.

"Could it be?" Peter said thinking of Elaine.

He ran into the room, only to be disappointed, to see that it was someone else.

"Patricia what are you doing here?" 

"Peter, I came to see you. This is important. It's about Elaine."

"Elaine? What's wrong with her?"

"Peter, we don't know but she may be dead. A bomb exploded inside her hospital. We couldn't find her body. But, I think she's not dead.  She could have been picked up by someone else." 

"Oh my god, what a tragedy."

"Peter, they called off the search, but in my heart I know she's not dead. Please, help me find her."

"Of course, I will. We will begin the search tomorrow. You are free to stay here, if you like."

She smiled and the two began making their plans. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, what's the first thing we'll do?" asked Patricia.  
"I'm not really so sure. You say, that they have no proof of her being dead, right?" he asked.

"Yes. See, what happened, is that a bomb exploded, in the hospital, it was close to Elaine, but not directly at her spot. The patients might have been picked up by the people who worked with us."

"So, maybe they picked her up."

"I don't know. They would know it's Elaine. Everyone knows her."

"So, the chances of her being alive are not so great."

Patricia sighed, as she looked at Peter. She knew he was in love with Elaine.  But, she knew that either way his heart would be broken. One way if Elaine died, the next, if she lived, she would not be with him. She was madly in love with Danny and would never leave him. Where, is Elaine? She thought. She felt so horrible for her. Elaine was so kind and a horrible thing like this happened to her. She had to be alive, she just had to be. Just, then a thought rushed in her head. 

"Peter, wait a minute."

"What?"

"I just thought of something. She's not dead. She might have been picked up by other helpers and taken to a hospital, in Britian or France."

"That's exactly what must have happened."

Peter smiled and quickly went to his drawer. 

"Patricia, here take this, and go buy us two tickets to France and Britain. We've got to get there as soon as possible." 

She nodded and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The casuality list would arrive today, to Hawaii. 

"Do I dare to go or not?" Danny asked himself. "I won't bare it, if she's dead. But I'll have hope." 

"Danny! You there?" asked Evelyn, as she came up to his house.

"Yeah."

"Hey, the list arrived."  
"I see."

"Wouldn't you like to see it?"

"Part, of me does, but the other doesn't. I'm just so afraid of losing her." 

"But you have to face it."

"I know."

"Look, I'll go check for you."

"Alright and Evelyn, thank you. You have been very kind and supportive."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled and left.  As she walked, she herself began to get nervous. She knew Danny had loved Elaine.  She also knew that Elaine could be dead. She just didn't know what she would tell Danny.  She walked through a mob of people, who were asking for names. 

"Excuse me? Sir?" Evelyn asked, a man who had the list of people.

"Yes?"

"Is Elaine Walker on the list?"

"Walker, Elaine, died in Germany."

"What? Are you sure? Elaine Walker, check again."  
"Lady, it says here that she died. I'm sorry. It's all a shock to the rest of us as well."  
Evelyn, stood in the crowd speechless. She couldn't believe it. As much as she disliked Elaine, she never wanted her dead. A tear fell from her eye. Both Rafe and her were dead. She couldn't believe it. She just didn't know how now to tell Danny.  

Danny, sat on a chair. The wind blew, and the house was cold.  He heard, footsteps and as soon as he saw Evelyn, he jumped out of his seat and ran to open the door.   
"Well?!"

"Danny, um…"  
"What is it? Evelyn, don't leave me hanging here."

"Danny, she's dead."  
"Dead?"  
"Yes, I'm so sorry." 

She said, as she hugged Danny.  Danny, had no words. Nothing could come out of his mouth, not even one word. He couldn't cry. He just stood there, hugging Evelyn. He had lost everything, the most dear thing to him, Elaine. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get the tickets?" asked Peter, as Patricia took a seat on the couch.

"Yes. We leave tomorrow." 

"Excellent."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, say something." Evelyn asked. 

"There's nothing to say. There's nothing to live for."  
"Of course there is. Danny, I know you are so hurt and heartbroken, but one day you will meet someone else who loves you, as much as she did."  
"She brought so much warmth to my heart and this house. Without, her I'm nothing. She was everything to me."

"She brought warmth in our lives Danny." said Evelyn.

"Yeah, and now she's gone." said Danny as he finally let tears fall from his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Danny had found out, about her death everyone else found out. They were grieving for days, since Elaine was a kind person. Her funeral was today. They were going to say good-bye to her. 

"Danny, would you like to say a few words?" asked Evelyn. Danny nodded. 

"Elaine, was the best person anyone would ever meet. She was the most kindest person ever. She would do anything to help anyone, to make anyone feel better. She was just so easy to love. She was a great wife, and she would have been a great mother as well. I miss her so much, and I love her more than anything in the world, and I just need her so much. I know we all do." Danny said sadly. 

Everyone drank a toast to her. Then, people began to walk away, everyone of them crying. "Danny, I am so sorry. We will all miss her very much." said Betty as she walked up to see him.

"Yeah, and that's the sad part, that it will be so hard to forget her and she's not here." he said tearing. 

**Three Months Later**

Patricia and Peter arrived in a cold place, Germany. It was freezing there. They got a cab and went to the nearest hospital, to look for her. 

"Can I help you two?" asked a nurse. 

"We are looking for a patient. We are not sure if she is dead or alive, but she might have been brought here." said Patricia. 

"Yes, I understand. Well, what is the name of the person you are looking for?" asked the young woman.

"Elaine Walker." Patricia replied. 

"Elaine Walker? Oh you poor people. You are about two days late." said the nurse.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Elaine was brought here in a critical condition, and she recovered wonderfully. She was always talking about going to Hawaii, but since we needed help with our other patients, she helped us for a while but now she's gone. I don't know where she went." said the nurse.

"But she's alive?" asked Patricia smiling.

"Of course she is." said the nurse.

"Thank you." replied Peter, grabbing Patricia by the hand, the two ran out of the hospital. 

"I can't believe it. This is all wonderful, Peter." she said giggling.

"It is. I knew she was alive. She is too strong to die." he said with pride. 

"But, Peter it's great she's alive but we don't know where she went." said Patricia.

"Yes, we don't, but who cares? As long as she is alive somewhere." said Peter.

"Peter, I know you love her. Why don't you look for her?" asked Patricia.

"I do love her, but she belongs do someone else. She belongs to Danny. I was just here to make sure she is alive. It makes me happy to see her happy." said Peter.

"You are a wonderful man, Peter. Someday, some woman is going to be very lucky to have you." said Patricia. 


End file.
